The invention concerns a toy figure having a body and two opposed shoulders on the body and having two arms which are rotatably mounted with a common axis of rotation in their respective shoulders, wherein each arm protrudes from the body in the direction of the axis of rotation and defines respective outer points and moreover protrudes asymmetrically transversely to the axis of rotation, and wherein the figure has a height transversely to the axis of rotation which is greater than the distance between the outer points of the arms measured in the direction of the axis of rotation.
Such toy figures are known and are used in particular by minor children. It is desired by manufacturers as well as users that the same toy series includes figures in various sizes which simulate adults and children, respectively, and these are frequently manufactured also in small dimensions so that even quite small children can handle the figures.
For reasons of safety some national regulations fix a lower limit of the dimensions of all toys which are contemplated for use by small children, e.g. below 3 years. Such safety regulations e.g. lay down that such toys--including the present toy figures--must not be capable of being passed through a circular, cylindrical hole having a specified diameter and length. The purpose of this is to ensure that the children cannot swallow the toy and thereby be injured.
Of course, such safety regulations can be observed by generally giving the figure suitably large dimensions. However, this solution is undesirable, because it must be possible to manufacture small figures which simulate children and which dimensionally match larger figures which simulate adults, while maintaining a suitable difference in size so that the users clearly regard the figures as children and adults, respectively.